thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 25th, 2014 - Rest in Peace, Justin "JewWario" Carmical I won't get into details, but today Justin's wife Jenny announced his death this past Thursday. You can all read about it here: Jenny's Message. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to write on this wiki. Having just learned the news, my heart feels heavy and I'm saddened and shocked that this happened. I've seen the consequences of this first-hand myself, but you never expect it to happen to anyone you know even in passing, especially someone as jovial as Justin. Justin was a big supporter of this wiki and on rare occasions I got to speak with him over Skype. He was a kind, gentle soul who you never wanted to see angry or sad because of how downright happy he was. Even when he spoke on streams of problems he had, he had the support of all his fans and friends behind him. I never know how I'll react when someone passes. I've been fortunate to still have many close to me alive and well, and those in the public eye who have gone were tragic but far out of reach. Joining TGWTG made me feel like I gained a second family both through the contributors and fellow fans, and this loss really hits home. Part of me wishes I'd supported Justin's work more than I had, or even attended more of his streams. It's that sad case of not knowing who or what you have till it's gone. But for all the sadness I'll experience over his loss, I'll still remember the good times. All of his video appearances being a lovable goofball, his genuine sincerity towards his fans, and especially his upbeat attitude in the face of hardships. While his loss is extremely tragic, he will be remembered as someone who touched many people's lives, and I think that's something he always wanted. Rest in peace, Justin. You were a bright spot in this vast internet and will be sorely missed. ;March 13th, 2013 - NC Reloaded Scripts Hey everyone! Minor update again, but I've made links on the NC template for the NC reviews featured on the NC Reloaded DVD. ~Spike's Girl ;February 11th, 2013 - Minor AT4W Update Okay, so I've been seriously slacking on this, but it needs to be said. I'm going to unlock all previously locked guides in case people want to work on them, including myself if I stop being lazy. lol I will also note that all those early guides linked in blue are not actually done, just set up by me as a page only. ~Spike's Girl ;January 23rd, 2013 - NC Returns I won't get into my overall thoughts on the NC's return, aside that I will be watching his show once it airs on Feb. 5th. In light of the news, I've unlocked the pages pertaining to the Critic for anyone with a username to edit in details again. Thank you all for your co-operation. :) Update: I have also verified if Demo Reel is over through asking Doug directly. He has confirmed that DR will no longer be running. ~Spike's Girl ;December 29th, 2012 - Serious Business Well, everyone, it's almost the end of 2012. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has dedicated time to building this wiki over the year and improving it bit by bit. It's a lot to handle, but you guys have made things easier than ever. Now, two things of importance. Once again, I have to mention that references to The Nerd must be shown as "The Nerd" and nothing else, again due to Michaud's orders. Second, 2013 is going to be the year where I crack down the hardest I ever have on monitoring this wiki. If I see anything non-TGWTG, whether it be information or flaming, the person who put it there will be automatically banned, no questions asked. I will only allow exceptions if the person had previously made good contributions to this wiki. Control needs to happen and what better time than the start of a new year. Of course, if you aren't the cause of any trouble, then you have no need to worry! lol I still want this place to be fun and relaxed for those who want to show their support for TGWTG. I hope everyone has a happy new year and I'll see you all in 2013! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News March 22nd, 2014 *Anime Abandon: Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report *WTFIWWY: Live - Have Gun, Will Retweet *Bum Reviews: Muppets Most Wanted *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Tales Runner *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 3 Parts 5 & 6 *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Divergent & Muppets Most Wanted March 21st, 2014 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Princess Monster Wife *Vangelus Reviews: Kamen Rider Gaim (Arms Change 01) March 20th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Ilsa the Wicked Warden *Renegade Cut: Revisiting Toy Story *Anifile: The Voices of Goku *Weekly Manga Recap: Freezing *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 51 - Sizzling Happy Family Buffet *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Hug Wolf March 19th, 2014 *Specials: Behind the Scenes - NC Alice in Wonderland *Phelous (shows): Gingerdead Man 2 *The Cinema Snob: A Short Look at 48 Hours of Hallucinatory Sex March 18th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Top 11 Moments You Never Noticed in Ghostbusters *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Yoshi's New Island *Benzaie: The Visitor from the Future - Neo Versailles Ep. 2 *JesuOtaku Reviews: Attack on Titan In-Depth Analysis March 17th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Kamandi at Earth's End #5 *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - Frozen Sucks, Mulan Forever *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - In Your Footsteps *Twatty Who Reviews: World War 3 *E-Heroes: Fantasia (Genesis) March 16th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Lone Ranger *Infomercialism: Ped Egg *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Drowning Pool *Guru Reviews: Clash of the Plankton: Killer Instinct *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Tyler Perry's The Single Mom's Club *Vangelus: V-Build - Tenkai Knights Mini-Figures March 15th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Capitalist Humanoid Underground Dwellers *Brows Held High: Spring Breakers *Anifile: My Sister is Unusual *MikeJ: APPitude - A New Addiction *Linkara: Let's Play Pokemon Omicron Parts 9 & 10 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Need for Speed & Veronica Mars March 14th, 2014 *Music Movies: Gentlemen Prefer Blondes *Anime Abandon: Outlaw Star *Attack of the Trek: The Omega Glory *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - 300: Rise of an Empire *Vangelus Reviews: Cobra Commander Ultimate *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Daddy's Little Monster March 13th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Vegas Vacation *Projector: Need for Speed *Guru Reviews: South Park: The Stick of Truth *The Cinema Snob: A Short Look at Jailbait Babysitter *Weekly Manga Recap: Chris's Erotic Fanfic *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 50 - Raging Lady Boner of Hate *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Return to the Nightosphere March 12th, 2014 *Shut Up and Talk: Brad Jones *The Nostalgia Chick: Nostalgic Foods of Yore *The Cinema Snob: Caddyshack 2 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Total Recall (2012) *Bootleg Zones: Spider-Man Motorcycle March 11th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Alice in Wonderland *Linkara: Let's Play Pokemon Omicron Parts 7 & 8 *Benzaie: Visitor from the Future Neo Versailles Ep. 1 *Thumb Wars: The Ghostbusters Dilemma *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - The Mighty Quest for Epic Loot March 10th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Wild #1 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Talk Dirty by Jason DeRulo *Infomercialism: Zoomies *Twatty Who Reviews: Aliens of London *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Body Changer - Alpha *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Dream of Love March 9th, 2014 *The AngryJoeShow: South Park: The Stick of Truth Review *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - Armageddon Expo *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Web Weirdos *Vangelus: V-Build - Ultra Magnus and Ulma (Transformers Prime) March 8th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - It's All Doug's Fault *Rap Critic Reviews: "Show Me" by Kid Ink ft. Chris Brown *Hagan Reviews: Zombie Genocide *MikeJ: APPitude - Sonic Dash *Hardcorner: Hardcorner the Movie Trailer *Brads Current Movie Reviews: 300: Rise of an Empire & Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Five Short Graybles March 7th, 2014 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Hot to the Touch *Thumb Wars: VG Films II: Sly & Friends *5 Second Games: Zelda: Link Between Worlds in 5 Seconds *Vangelus Reviews: Volfogg (Super Robot Chogokin) March 6th, 2014 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Incendium *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - NerdQuest *Weekly Manga Recap: Tenppuu *The Random Button: Cats *MMO Grinder: Browser-Based - Dino Storm *5 Second Games: Elder Scrolls Online in 5 Seconds March 5th, 2014 *Attack of the Trek: Scientific Method *Shameful Sequels: Passport to Paris *The Cinema Snob: A Short Look at "Diary of a Nudist" *Phelous (shows): MKC - Shadow of a Doubt *Nerd To The Third Power: Golden Bacon Awards 2014 *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 49 - Check Your Beverage Privilege March 4th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Are You Sick of Let It Go? *Comic Book Issues: Lazarus #1-4 *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 11 *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - South Park: The Stick of Truth *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - The Elder Scrolls Online *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Typing of the Dead Overkill Conclusion March 3rd, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The A-Team #1 *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - The Sky is Falling *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Dad's Dungeon March 2nd, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): R.I.P.D. *MikeJ: APPitude - Life After Flappy Birds *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Bloodthirst 2: Revenge of the Chupacabras *Linkara: Let's Play Pokemon Omicron Episodes 5 & 6 *Vangelus: V-Build - Leo Prime and LP (Transformers Prime) *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Ghost Princess March 1st, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Chainsaw Immortality *Brows Held High: The Cook, The Thief, His Wife, Her Lover *Projector: Cuban Fury *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 5 Worst Lyrics February 2014 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Non-Stop & Son of God *Weekly Manga Recap: Crimsons *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Another Way *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content